Grounded
by Skyebyrd
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a flight attendant, has been grounded due to...innapropriate circumstances with his pilot, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He doesn't really enjoy it. At all. - part of my El Aeropuerto verse


Title: Grounded  
Description: Lovino Vargas, a flight attendant, has been grounded due to...innapropriate circumstances with his pilot, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He doesn't really enjoy it. At all.  
Notes: I'm working on a PWP with this verse (about said innapropriate circumstance) but as my laptop isn't working, I can't work on it, and this idea stuck me about ten seconds ago. Also, my computer's keyboard is very...odd, and sometimes skips letters. I try my best to catch them all, but if I miss something, don't be afraid to let me know!  
Notes 2: I have made up a lot of things about how airports and such are run. I don't know a whole lot about them, or about planes and the like, so if there are any inconsistincies that are way too off base to even make sense, please tell me. But I might not change them, according to my verse and how I've envisioned it.  
Characters: Lovino and Antonio, brief mention of Ludwig  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**RING RING RING**_

Groaning, Lovino rolled over, slamming his alarm clock off with a bang. He blinked at his clock, the glare of the light annoying him, so he blinked his eyes again and again until they adjusted properly.

5:30 A.M. The time he would normally be awake at for his job at Madrid Airlines, except he was now fucking grounded, something he hated with a passion. He had only been grounded once before, and that was because some German asshole "didn't appreciate his language. I know your brother very well, and he is polite; I expected more out of you."

Yeah, expected more out of him, his _ass._ He was just lucky he didn't have to learn under that fucker anymore, he was now on his own, he had the best mothefucking job in the universe, and- oh, right.

Grounded.

Damn.

Why did he still have his alarm set so early if he was grounded, anyway?

The person in the bed beside him shifted slightly, worming his arms around Lovino and hugging him close.

"G'morning, Lovi..." He muttered sleepily, his accent coming out more than usual.

"Yeah, whatever, Antonio. Don't you have work to get to?" Oh, right, that was why the alarm was still on. Because the fucking pilot wasn't grounded. Only the flight attendant.

Because_ that_ was totally justified. Right.

"Mmm, not for a while. I want to stay here with you, you're so cozy~" Antonio smiled into Lovino's neck, causing the latter's skin to warm slightly.

"Well, that fucking sucks, you have to get to your job." Lovino grumbled, rolling over and shoving Antonio a little bit, showing him that he was serious.

"Ah, fine, fine." He laughed as he scooted backwards and hopped out of bed, heading towards the dresser. He pulled out his uniform and laid it out before going towards the bathroom adjacent to their- no, _Antonio's_- bedroom.

Shit, when had he started thinking of this room as his, as well? This wasn't good, not good at all...

Because, really, all they had done together was talk on a few occasions, and then had sex on the plane, and then Antonio had taken pity on Lovino when he had gotten grounded for it and let him stay with him. While he was grounded, he wasn't allowed to stay in the building the other flight attendants stayed in, but the captains were allowed to house whoever they wanted.

Lucky for Lovino...

He heard the shower start in the bathroom, and since he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, got out of bed and made his way towards the dresser. Lovino pulled out some street clothes (his bosses had made him turn in his uniforms until he was allowed to work again, the bastards) and then went to the kitchen.

He stood for a while, pondering what to make when he decided to just screw it, and just put on a cup of coffee and stuck some leftover pasta in the microwave.

Antonio came downstairs a few minutes later, hair still shining from the water, and his jacket only halfway on and the buttons on his shirt mismatched. Damn, even his tie wasn't tied properly! How did this guy even function in society?

"Ugh, come here." Lovino grumbled, motioning for Antonio to walk over to him. Antonio laughed and did as he was bid.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked Lovino as his shirt was being re-buttoned.

"Jeez, Antonio, I'm surprised you can even manage to fly a fucking plane when you can't even dress yourself." The flight attendant scowled, fixing Antonio's tie, and inadvertantly answering his question. Lovino looked him over and decided he was decent enough to walk outside.

He caught Antonio's eyes, though, and faltered.

"Wh-what?"

"It's just nice to hear you say my name, is all. I got really tired of hearing you calling me captain all the time." He smiled, and then leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek; Lovino blushed.

"Y-yeah, whatever. Just go to work." He stuttered, looking away and unconsciously tugging on his earlobe out of embarrassment.

"Okay." Antonio said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't burn the house down." He added with a wink, which earned him a smack on the shoulder. He just chuckled.

"Bye, Lovi~" He called as he shut the door, and Lovino ran to the window to watch him drive away.

He was stuck in this house, alone. For a whole day and a half. While Antonio and Femke (hell, even Julchen and Francis) got to fly all around Spain, in the air, _free_, while he was stuck here.

He really fucking hated being grounded.


End file.
